The present invention relates to cannulae for introduction and withdrawal of fluids to and from a patient. A specific application of the present invention is for the return of oxygenated blood to the patient from a bypass system. The cannula of the present invention is particularly useful as an arterial cannula for cannulating the ascending aorta to return oxygenated blood to the patient for stopped-heart surgical procedures.
Conventional cannulae are generally long, flexible tubes which are draped over the patient when cannulating the ascending aorta. The cannulae can interfere with surgical procedures performed in the chest since the cannula cannot be bent enough to be moved completely out of the surgical field.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved methods and devices for cannulating a patient. In another object of the invention, improved methods and devices for cannulating the ascending aorta are provided.